


The time Dirk fucked up

by ignorantbum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantbum/pseuds/ignorantbum
Summary: Dirk stormed into his room slamming the door. He slid down the door putting his head in his hands. Why did he do that? Why would he purposely hurt the only person he knew cared about him?
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 8





	The time Dirk fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a time line where Dirk, Bro and Dave all live together. Dirk and Dave are siblings Bro is their dad.

Dirk stormed into his room slamming the door. He slid down the door putting his head in his hands. Why did he do that? Why would he purposely hurt the only person he knew cared about him?

Dirk leaned his head back on the door, taking his shades off. He just stayed there for a minute letting the angry he held towards himself build up. He took his shades off gripping them in his hand so hard they almost broke the skin of his palm. He loosened his grip throwing his shades against the wall cringing at the noise the shades made as they broke and fell to the floor. He wanted to get up, go see if John was ok, but he couldn't. He tried standing but failed,he was so mad at himself. He didn't want to go in there, see John hurt, and because of him. This was their first date thing and Dirk fucked it up. It was just a movie and snacks at his house how could he fuck up a movie. Well this is how…

*Dirk smiled looking at how perfect everything looked, he had spent two hours getting everything together. Today was the day, his first date with his boyfriend, John Egbert, and it was gonna be the best date either of them have had. Dirk was a little nervous, he wouldnt show it though, this was his first time going out with someone since Jake, not to mention how similar John and Jake looked. He didnt wanna fuck this up as bad as he did with Jake. He loved Jake, and now he loves John. He cant fuck up this time. To much is at risk.*

Dirk felt tears rolling down his cheek, just rethinking what happened hurt him so much. Thinking about Jake. Thinking about what had happened. It wasnt that bad, but it hurt John. He pulled his knees to his chest slamming his head against the door. “damnit,” was all he could say there was nothing more to say. He knew he had fucked up again.

*Dirk smiled as he heard a soft knock on the apartment door, he opened the door seeing his small, cute, dorky boyfriend. Wow he was so cute. “Hey John, i got everything set up, make yourself at home.” Dirk smiled letting the small nerdy kid walk in, sitting on the couch. Dirk shut the door before sitting next to John. The movie started and John leaded on Dirk eating some popcorn Dirk had made before the movie started. It was one of John’s favorite movies Dirk didnt know the name of since it sucked, but it made John happy and thats all that matter right now.*

Dirk slammed his head against the door again. He didn’t want to remember what happened. He didnt want to remember how bad he fucked up. He didnt want to remind himself that he hurt John. His John, the dork he used to pick on for having a crush on Dave, his younger brother. Dave would have been a better match for John. They were best friends.

*After the movie ended a conversation about parents cane up. Dirk got slightly upset over this but tried not to show it, then it happened.  
“you’re lucky, your dad would actually hang out with you” John said sadly looking at Dirk.  
“You’re lucky, your dad wasnt fucking abusive. You’re lucky, your dad actually fucking cared about you!” Dirk could hold in his anger anymore why would anyone wish to go through what him and dave did.  
“Dirk? thats not what i meant, im sorry” John looked at Dirk sad, he tried to hug Dirk, tried to help, but Dirk turned to look at John and slapped him. He didnt mean to, he got upset. He would never even dream of hurting his John, the boy he cared about so much. Thats when he stromed off. Sliding down the door to cry.*

**Author's Note:**

> This was me venting in the form of fanfic im so sorry its so sad.


End file.
